


Midnight Lover

by dspectabilis



Series: Be My Valentine [1]
Category: Bad - Michael Jackson (Music Video), Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attraction, Bad Era (Michael Jackson), Bad MJ, Bad Michael, Bad! MJ, Bad! Michael, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Female Friendship, First Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Neck Kissing, OTP Feels, One Night Stands, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One True Pairing, Sex, Soulmates, True Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dspectabilis/pseuds/dspectabilis
Summary: Just good friends but ended up under the silky sheets.
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Character(s), Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s), Michael Jackson/Reader
Series: Be My Valentine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618375
Kudos: 8





	Midnight Lover

**Author's Note:**

> First upload for Be My Valentine series.
> 
> February 01, 2020

"Michael!" 

I whisper-yelled, trying not to get too much attention from all these people in the set of Michael's video shoot for his new single.

I mumbled my quick apologies to the people near me who got interfered and distracted from what they are doing because of my presence. To my surprise, they just smiled at me instead and if I'm not mistaken, they shared the excitement I am feeling.

I think every one in here is sweet and kind-hearted just like their boss.

"Faye!" 

Michael yelled in excitement. When I say yelled, he did really yell that everyone in the whole studio heard it. But since he's the King of Pop, he doesn't give any damn. 

"How many times do I need to tell you? It's Faith not Faye."

I told him with a huge grin on my face just to level with his oh-so-confident smile that will, undoubtedly, steal every woman's heart or... panties. Yeah whatever.

"To me, you're Faye." He said confidently as he spread his arms, asking for a hug. "No hug for your dear friend?" He asked with an arched brow that makes him 100x cuter.

Uhm, okay. I said cute not cuter. You know what? Just forget I said anything.

"You're such a softie." I teased him as we shared a bear hug as if we didn't see each other yesterday.

"That's because you know the true me." He whispered and I grabbed the opportunity to pull away from the hug but his arms are so strong that he locked me under his comforting arm.

"Hey!" He completely ignored my pushes and my annoyance as he gestured something to a man who's already marching towards us. 

"Can you take some pictures of us?" Michael asked politely and that's when I noticed that the man he called is holding a camera. He must be a photographer or something.

"Smile." Michael grinned at me and tightened his arm around my shoulders as he gave me a look, asking me to relax.

"Okay..." I just answered because I knew damn well that he's not taking no as an answer.

The photographer worked his magic as he took several snaps of us. Being goofy friends, we shared different poses just like what friends who are so comfortable with each other will do.

We have a wacky pose, a fierce one, a casual one, and a bear hug. There's also a snap where he kissed my cheek and that's completely fine. I kissed his cheek too just to be fair.

Oh. And there's one where we are just staring at one another.

"Perfect." His giggles sounded like music to my ears. "We should do this more often. Maybe you..." He glared at me. "Should visit me on set often."

"Don't be a drama king." I rolled my eyes playfully. "I'm here now, happy?"

"You don't know how much." His eyes twinkled and I know for sure that he's very happy since he's always bugging me to visit him often on set or come with him to his concerts.

"Last shoot then we'll be free." He smiled at me as he was informed that the short break is over. "Be comfortable. Feel at home." He gestured around the studio. "Wait for me, okay?"

He gave me a warning not to run away as if I'm planning to escape. I just smiled and assured him that I will be fine before he walked towards the mini stage.

I watched him doing his magic as amusement filled my eyes. He's dancing with a prisoner's ball and chain tied to his foot and I'm not gonna lie. He's really good at what he's doing. Perfect is an understatement.

From what I know based from his unending stories, this is the part where he's dancing with the elephant man's bones or whatsoever. I can't remember because I'm so astonished with his looks.

Don't even start at me on how good-looking he is because I am really aware of that fact. His outfit is actually a simple one. 

That grayish-striped pants? That white long-sleeved shirt with black shirt underneath? That black vest? That iconic fedora hat?

And... the way his hair is tied in some sort of a bun? Damn!

Dude, I'm telling you, I think I'm gonna faint. He can wear a greasy, teared, messy shirt but I'm still gonna drool.

He's hot as fuck.

Who would have thought? That this man whom I just randomly met in a coffee shop will be one of my treasured friends?

We met two years ago and I can still remember that scenario in my head clearly. Michael really loves to wear disguises to experience normal life just like what he explained to me.

I'm in the corner table of the coffee shop when this weird-looking guy approached me, asking if he can share a table with me. 

I said weird because he got this weird moustache and thick eyebrows. He's wearing a baseball cap and a reading glass. He didn't change his fashion though. His black pants and navy blue button down really suits him.

I shared the table with him after learning that the place has lots of customers and there's no vacant tables. I really believe that cute note on every coffee table that says, 'Share a seat. Win a friend.'

I really did win a friend from sharing a seat.

We have a really nice conversation and I felt really comfortable with him within a short span of time. He even misheard my name as Faye and not Faith that's why he's calling me Faye since then.

I have my suspicions because of his eyes and his voice but I pushed the thoughts away because I want everything to be normal.

Before we parted ways, he revealed himself because he really found a connection in our encounter. He stayed in touch and we developed our friendship since that day.

For me, he's Michael. 

Not Michael Jackson.

Just Michael.

"What are you thinking?" I almost jumped when he whispered at me using his deep, cold voice but my system calmed right away especially when I felt his hands tightened, hugging me from behind.

"I'm thinking how a big jerk you are." I backfired at him and detached myself from his embrace.

Our comfort level reached its all time high as things like hugging from out of the blue is normal. We even shared a bed especially when he's staying here in my condo. 

We're so okay with it to the point that there was a time that we woke up and my leg was on his chest or my arm was on his face. Thank God he's such a gentleman and he's not taking any revenge aside from tickling me to death until I fell out of the bed.

Of course, there's a scenario where we are hugging each other and there's a point that we're cuddling and spooning or whatever. 

But again, it's normal for us. No alien feelings, no awkwardness. Just two real persons who are in their comfortable companies.

"And now I'm a jerk." He mocked me and followed me in the living room to which, by the way, is full of comfort foods and alcoholic drinks.

Pizza, chips, chocolates, candies and some other goodies are scattered on the table and on the floor. There are also beers, tequilas, and wines.

That's because when he said earlier that we're free, he really means that we're free. Or more like he's free rather.

The music video shoots are done. No scheduled rehearsals or meetings. He's free for a few days before he will go back to his ongoing concert business.

"Why are we always partying here in my place and not yours?" I ranted as I slouched my body on the couch as he did the same. 

"I mean, we also did it in that palace of yours but rarely. Did you realize how hard it is to clean this mess all by myself?" I scoffed at him with my arched eyebrows as I gulped the beer like it's just a some sort of water.

"All by myseeelllfff..." His drunk ass hit the freaking note.

"You're fucking drunk." I cursed at him as if I'm not as drunk as him. 

I think this is the worst drinking session we've done. We never got drunk like this before. Mostly, we're just having movie marathons with a few bottles in our hands and then we'll go to sleep.

Tonight is different. We're doing nothing. No movie marathons or something. We're just lounging on the couch lazily with booze and goodies around us. A random music in low volume is accompanying us too.

"I'm not!" He argued with knitted eyebrows. 

Oh God he's so cute! 

"Watch your mouth!" He added and slapped my leg that's resting on his lap.

He's always calling out my cursings as if he's not doing it especially when he's frustrated.

"Fuck." I mocked him and gave him my bitch face. He just narrowed his eyes at me.

"I told you I can hire someone to clean the mess but you're not listening to me." He muttered. He even snatched the beer bottle from my hand and finished it. Why he's not getting his own beer?!

"You're spending money like shit!" I yelled at him and removed my legs from his lap.

"You're still ranting?" He grinned at me, amused.

"I'm just asking about the place." I murmured. "All I'm saying is..." I glared. "You should help me."

"I really love staying here because it feels like home." He arched his brows, looking at me.

True! It feels different whenever he is here. I'm actually looking forward to those days when he can sleep over. The ambiance of my home is very calm, peaceful, and colorful due to his presence.

"I'm willing to help. You're not waiting for me." He said and crossed his legs so he can sit while facing me and I did the same.

"Oh..." I teased him. "My dear Sir, by the time you wake up, I'm already finished."

"Not my fault then. You're not waking me..." He grinned.

Look at this guy! I don't have the evil guts to wake his sleeping ass because I know how hard it is for him to sleep! 

"You should get laid. You're ranting like hell." He added.

"Now, who's cursing?" I glared at him and he just shrugged. "And says the one who's not getting laid either."

He rolled his eyes at me because it's true.

"You should get a girlfriend. I'm tired of your ass." I joked and he knows that. But I'm serious, he needs a girlfriend.

"You should get a boyfriend." He repeated my words at me.

"I told you numerous times. I want someone who sees me as me and will love me to death despite of my imperfections and shits. I never found him yet." I scoffed and he just smiled. My drunk ass is out of control.

"Where's that girl from your previous music video? You dumped her?" I teased and diverted the topic back to him.

"Oh God." He whimpered as he rested his head on his arm. "I told you, I have no business with her."

"Poor girl." I pouted. "She really fell in love... hard." I said because duh! It is obvious. "You're heartless."

"I'm not." He denied and played with my hand, intertwining it with his. "It was just a professional act and it must stay that way. She let her feelings get in the way." He said with all seriousness. 

"And I'll say it again to you. They want Michael Jackson. Not Michael. I'm not gonna waste my time with flings and groupies either. I'm done with that."

He said with overflowing emotions and to be honest, I felt my heart flinched. I really hate his world sometimes. No, scratch that. All the time.

"Mmm..." I hummed and continued to play our fingers while my other hand cupped his cheek and pinched it to lighten the mood.

I saw the instant print camera on the table and grabbed it immediately. I didn't hesitate to snap a photo of him and he's aware of it. I examined the photo and damn! The camera really loves him and he looks so damn fine!

"Sad Michael." I told him and showed him the photo, pertaining that it sucks but it is not. It is really not. He just pouted at me and maintained his position.

"I've been told that you're a bad kisser that's why she left you or dumped you or whatever." I continued the gossip and blurted a laugh. Not long after, he let out his giggles too and the sight made my heart jump.

"So you're reading tabloids now, too." He teased.

"No. I'm the one writing them." I laughed and moved closer to him. I rested my head on the backrest near his arm where he's resting his head.

"Bad kisser huh?" He narrowed his eyes at me. "How did you know?"

"Instincts." I answered with all confidence.

However, my confidence died down when I felt his lips brushing mine and my whole world shut down. Who said that he's a bad kisser? Show yourself and I'll punch you, I'll beat you.

"Who's the bad kisser now?" He asked with a smirk on his face. And me? I'm so dizzy and I want more.

"Still you." I blurted again and I don't care if his eyes are getting more intense by the second.

"Really?" His eyebrows furrowed. "Your reaction is telling me the opposite thing."

"Whatever..." I whispered without breaking our gazes. I'm so lost in his eyes that I cannot save myself anymore.

Another first. 

We didn't kiss before even if it's just for fun. Who does that? I mean, of course! We're not doing that! Well, in the past maybe.

He connected our lips again and this time, hungrier. It's gentle. It's soft. But at the same time, intense. The best passionate kiss or simply, the best kiss I've ever tasted.

My hands found their way at the back of his head, pulling him to deepen the kiss. Everything is so quick that I just found myself straddling on top of him. He leaned his back on the backrest of the couch while his hands are roaming on my back, pulling my body closer to his.

And by the way, damn those sexy curls of his.

"Did we just..." I said pertaining to the kiss to which by the way, is already involving tongue, when we pulled away to gasp some air.

"Yeah..." He whispered with his low, deep voice that I've never heard before.

"When was the last time you got laid?" I asked him when I connected our foreheads and closed our eyes, just feeling the warmth of our grinding sexes.

"I honestly can't remember..." He breathed with his hoarse voice. "When was the last time you got laid?" He asked me the same question.

"Sometime before me and my ex broke up." I whispered with heavy pantings as the tension is getting thicker just like the thing under his pants.

"That was... three years ago..." He whimpered while his hand is caressing my cheek and guiding my head to meet his gazes. His other hand rested on my hip, giving pressure to my grinding hips.

"Exactly..." I muttered as my focus is getting blurry. "It's very soft..." I whispered to him as my thumb played with his lips.

"Just waiting for you to bite them..." He teased with his dark voice.

I stared at him with pleasure and the intensity from his brown, doe eyes told me to kiss his parting lips and I pulled his bottom lip with my teeth.

"That's fucking sexy." He moaned. "Sexy and hot." He continued and kissed me again like the sun will never rise again.

"You really have a fine, beautiful ass." He commented as I felt his hands grabbing and squeezing my butt cheeks that I can't help but to moan. I really felt it on my skin even though I still have my clothes on.

"You finally admitted that you're checking me out." I whimpered at him but not stopping what we're doing.

"I'm not admitting anything." He whispered and started to trace my jaw with his lips. 

I felt my whole body shivered that the only thing that I can do is to grab on to his shoulders that I almost ripped his shirt. 

Oh my God! This is so hot!

"And says the one who's really, actually, and literally checking me out when she saw me for the first time in my Bad Tour outfit." He chuckled that sounded very sexy. 

"I did... not!" My voice is a pitch higher as I slapped his chest but he just chuckled. "Have you seen yourself?" I challenged him because dude! Have you seen him?!

"Yes..." He whispered again as I felt his hands underneath my shirt, massaging my back and pulling me closer to him.

"Nothing to drool about." He added that made my eyebrows to arch but he just kissed my jaw and then down to my neck as if he didn't say something wrong.

"Shut it." I hissed at him because he's back again at his conscious self that he can't see anything beautiful about him. "You're a beautiful man inside and out." 

"Thank you." He answered sincerely and we shared gazes that only the two of us can understand.

"You're very handsome. Trust me. And have you seen your fans?" I broke the silence and teased him about his fans who are very willing to throw themselves at him.

"You're very beautiful too." He answered, ignoring the other things that I said. I just blushed like crazy and I know, he noticed it.

He just gave me a beautiful smile that I'm always dying to see. He smiled sweetly just like what he is always doing when he is shy but he needs to show a smile. And thank God he's holding me in his arms because my body weakened at the very moment.

I felt my ovaries having their party dances.

"That's right." I acknowledged his smile with my biggest smile too before he drowned himself again on my neck.

"Okay... Just like that, Michael. Just like that." I moaned in our heated make out session because how can I not?

I really love my drunk ass sometimes that it makes me want to imagine very impossible things in my sleep. Hallucinations have its perks too, yes?

The heat exploded around the room that no amount of water can kill the burning fire.

The next thing I knew, our naked bodies are playing with the biggest fire I have ever seen in my entire life under my precious red velvet, silky sheets.


End file.
